


I thought I heard birds, but I was mistaken (it was the sound of death, I heard instead)

by ItsKatfri



Series: Random One-Shots [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, For pretty much everyone, Gen, I honestly dont know if its noncon or dubcon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Megatron..., Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not knowing hes asexual, Other, Out of Character, Poor Soundwave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soundwave doesnt really want it, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whyd ya go and screw things up, but hes not gonna say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/pseuds/ItsKatfri
Summary: Megatron, delirious, attempts to attack Starscream for his insolence. He doesn’t realise that, in his deliriousness, he was actually beating Soundwave. Soundwave, ever the loyal bot, doesn’t retaliate one bit. He instead chooses to try to convince Megatron that he did nothing wrong and to stop beating him. Unfortunately, the only audio clips he has that could serve that purpose were from Starscream’s voice.





	I thought I heard birds, but I was mistaken (it was the sound of death, I heard instead)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance

”P-Please, Lord Megatron! Spare me! I did nothing wrong!”

The sound of metal slamming against metal, angry grunts and soft, ragged sounds of pain were the only things heard in Megatron’s throne room.

” _Shut up!_ I will no longer tolerate your insolence!” Megatron shouted at the bot quivering beneath him. ”Now get out of my sight! I do not wish to see you for the rest of the cyber-week,” he said harshly, kicking the bot away from him and sitting down on his throne. His helm felt light and airy, and he was beginning to get a helm-ache.

He watched bot quickly bolt out of the room and offlined his optics. Maybe he could catch some recharge.

He never noticed that his uninjured Second in Command was staring at him with wide, horrified optics that looked like they saw something straight for the bottom of the pit.

–

Soundwave slowed down from his panicked run when he reached the Med-bay. Shaking softly, he vented quietly to himself, trying to calm his racing spark.

He opened the door, immediately seeing Knock Out looking through a couple of datapads. He chittered softly, catching Knock Out’s attention.

Knock Out let out a horrified noise, quickly setting down his datapad.

”By the Allspark, Soundwave what happened to you?”

–

Starscream couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. Did Megatron just punish _Soundwave_? For what? Megatron's never even hinted at being _upset_ with Soundwave, what did Soundwave do to make Megatron _beat him_?

Whatever it was, Starscream needed to make sure that he himself never did it.

**—** **later** **that** **cyber-** **week**

Megatron narrowed his optics at his Second in Command, who stood in front of him.

”L-Lord Megatron... What did you need me for?” his SIC asked meekly. Megatron’s optics narrowed further. Starscream had been acting more strange than usual since… The last time he had seen Soundwave. Suspicious.

”Starscream, you idiot. You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to Soundwave, would you? I haven’t seen him all week…” Megatron purred maliciously. The seeker’s optics widened to an almost impossible size.

”Y-you don't remember, my lord?”

”Remember _what_ , Starscream?”

”You told Soundwave that you didn’t want to see him for the rest of the cyber-week right after you punished him.”

”I did _WHAT?!_ ”

–

Soundwave flinched minutely when Megatron's scream of rage echoed down the halls of the _Nemesis_. Knock Out didn’t take his optics off of the repairs he was still doing.

”Hold still Soundwave, your frame’s very delicate. I don’t want to damage to further because you moved while I was readjusting something important. I can’t believe I’m still repairing you. Megatron got you _good_.”

Soundwave chirped softly in apology. He didn’t know how he was going to face Megatron again. Hopefully, he wouldn’t repeat whatever he had done that had cause Lord Megatron to attack him.

Hopefully, Megatron just wouldn’t attack him again.

–

_’Soundwave, get to the Command Room. Now.’_

Megatron’s voice over the intercom quieted everyone in the commissary.

They all simultaneously turned to Soundwave, who flinched slightly at the command.

He slowly got up and shuffled his way out of the room.

As he left, he could hear the quiet confused murmurings of the Decepticon Army.

–

Soundwave quietly entered the Command Room, where he could see Starscream and Megatron arguing.

”No, like I said Lord Megatron-”

”Starscream SHUT UP!” Megatron shouted. Soundwave let out an involuntary squeak of fear, which caused them both to turn towards him.

”Oh, look Lord Megatron. It’s _Soundwave_. Poor Soundwave…” Starscream said, strutting towards the spymaster. ”What'd you do to make our _wonderful_ leader so mad? Whatever you did, please tell me, so I won’t ever do it. If he beat _you_ that bad, I don’t want to know what he’d do to _me_ …” he whispered, then walked out of the room, a half-hearted ’Good Luck’ tossed over his shoulder.

”Soundwave. Come closer, won’t you?” Megatron muttered. Soundwave stiffened slightly. Ah… He didn’t want to react this way to Megatron… If only he had more time to compose himself.

He hesitantly took a few steps closer to his Supreme Commander, and let out a quiet, shrill shriek when he was pulled towards the Decepticon Leader.

”Now Soundwave, I was told by Starscream that I’ve… Punished you. Now, I don’t seem to remember doing this… Could you show me, my dear TIC?” he purred. Soundwave felt his spark clench in apprehension, before obediently showing the earlier happenings of that week.

Megatron was eerily quiet until it finished playing, then let out a dark chuckle.

”Soundwave, my dearest spymaster… In what way did you think using clips of _Starscream's_ voice would make me stop?” he grinned. Soundwave could feel an inordinate amount of emotions well up inside him.

”-they were the only ones ’ah had!” Soundwave used a clip from one of the Vehicons this time. It seemed safer than the other clip he had of that, which, unfortunately, also had Starscream's voice.

Megatron sighed and ran a servo across Soundwave's hexa-lateral scapula, skimming his secondary processor before laying to rest on it.

”Yes, the only one who _would_ beg for my mercy would be Starscream…” he laid his helm on Soundwave’s own. ”Though, it does strike me as odd that I wouldn’t be able to discern you from my implorable Second…”

”You’re delirious, id-” Soundwave cut off the clip before the rest of the word could go through and hoped Megatron didn’t take offence.

”Yes, I suppose I was… In any case. Soundwave, I would like to apologise for my erroneous anger towards you,” he trailed off, the servo on Soundwave’s secondary processor rubbing the thin membrane. Soundwave felt a spike of arousal flash through him and left out a small whine. Why was he being so open with Megatron? He’d never made so many sounds, so close together in his life.

”Soundwave? Does this feel good?” he heard Megatron ask before he felt blessed heat surround his always too cold antennae connected to his helm-crest. He let out a choked sigh. What was Megatron doing to him? The servo on his secondary processor pulled the membrane slightly the let go, rubbing the edges of the exposed organ. Soundwave jerked and moaned loudly before offlining his broken vocaliser.

He felt another servo reach down to his interface panel and he was struck with a feeling of dreadful realisation.

Megatron was trying to interface with him. How did he- it was so obvious! The lust pouring off of him, the hint of mischievousness in his words! Curse his philosophy of not reading the minds of the mechs above him!

He- no, he didn’t want this.

But Megatron did. And who was Soundwave to refuse the mech he so loved and cherished to follow?

**–**

When Megatron fell into recharge after overloading, Soundwave immediately exited the room as quietly and slowly as he could which, with how he normally was, was very creepy to see someone moving without even the thrum of their _spark_ being heard.

As he walked down the halls, heading towards his quarters, he felt numb. He was always numb to a lot of things. Emotion being one of them, but this time he was just… existing. But he barely felt even that. He felt as though he was floating just between certain doom and a holy saviour. He felt… sick. Sick and numb.

And for the first time since the war began, he didn’t want to work. He just wanted to recharge. To recharge and to never online again.


End file.
